


A surprising way of: "I need you." *-*

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A surprising way of 'I need you', Don't blame me..., F/M, Jason said it himself, Mild Smut, Passionate, Rated a high T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute, she was whispering broken words into his ear, the weight of her heart threatening to force her to the ground. And then the next, Clarke found herself on a bed - she did not even care, where was - trying hard not to succumb to the pleasure of his lips pressed all over the skin of her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprising way of: "I need you." *-*

**need**

_~ A condition or situation in which something is required or wanted ~_

 

_One minute, she was whispering broken words into his ear, the weight of her heart threatening to force her to the ground. And then the next, Clarke found herself on a bed - she did not even care, where was - trying hard not to succumb to the pleasure of his lips pressed all over the skin of her neck._

* * *

 

Seriously, his lips travelled upon every small inch of sweet skin that was to him exposed, touching it like fingertips trailing a familiar path on a map; sometimes, when he was tempted enough to break the pattern, it could even lead to her lips. Touching him was the worst temptation in itself, but not caring she clutched at the fabric of his old t-shirt, which greedily covered his back

_“Bellamy…”_ Then a gasp formed as his name escaped her mouth, controlled by those passionate flames within her, and Clarke was left wondering, what in the world it was about him that could just conquer every tiny bit of hatred and turn it into something like this.

Deciding to take the lead, she suddenly grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head as if she had done it a thousand times before, but the feel of his skin - hot as her own - almost caused panic to run through her, because she actually knew how forbidden it was; Bellamy was simply forbidden territory - still he didn’t belong to anyone… Yet.

Therefore, her fingers carefully touched the scars marking his chest; they told the magnificent story of a young warrior with an old soul, who would do anything to protect his people, and it had Clarke speechless, almost dazzled.

This was the first time their silence seemed to make Bellamy uncomfortable, so taking a huge risk she kissed every one of them, and felt the muscles in his back relax under her hands.

Ever since watching it illuminated by firelight for the first time, he had wanted to know how it felt to run his fingers through her hair; he did not have to wait any longer. But there was one distraction: that being Clarke’s lips against his collarbone.

Before realizing what he was doing, he had grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled it over her head and tossed it beside his own next to the bed. Their eyes caught each other at that, passion still burning in them, however the many touches had slowed the strong feeling of want.

“I’m going to give you a choice, Clarke. I am bad for you. And I will take my last possible chance to be a good, understanding person, who tries really hard to ignore, how much he wants you.” The words on one hand nearly earned him a slap, yet she decided on being stupid this time, because in the end, she needed the asshole.

“For God’s sake, Bellamy Blake. Listen to yourself.” Of course, she was right: He had never been someone to question his own actions and needs, certainly not like this.

 

* * *

 

They needed each other to replace pain with passion so many times.

_But there had to be more than that_ , she realized, counting his freckles; “Please, stay with me for the night.” Hanging in the relaxed silence between them, the words echoed in her ears, and although she probably shouldn’t, she nodded.

_Way more than that._


End file.
